PokeU Drabbles
by arabasque
Summary: Drabbles of all pokespe char. in a school setting. contain very little shippy hints. mostly special.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! It's me again! I think in my first story, I forgot to say I don't own Pokémon, the manga or anything else. Now back to the story…**

**~*~**

PokéU Drabbles

Yellow's P.O.V. ~

Yellow smiled as she watched the slumped figure. He was so cute asleep. She should've woke him up an hour earlier, when he first started softly snoring, but she didn't. And she didn't have the heart to now. Instead, she began picking up his books and stacking them into a pile. She was almost done when she noticed the one underneath his chest.

Bracing herself, she started to try and roll him over. However, he wouldn't budge.

Yellow blew her bangs in frustration while she thought of something. Grabbing, the book, she went to tug, but it too wouldn't move.

"Life just doesn't seem fair," she muttered to herself. Giving up, the girl made her way to her and Blue's dorm. The room was small and clean, considering Blue's laziness. Sure, her clever quick-witted brain could make up a whole dozen of lies to cover up one on the spot, yet she couldn't find the strength to pick up her clothes.

Her attention turned to the boy in the room. His messy black hair seemed to explode from his hat, in a cute wild kind of way.

"Pika, thunderbolt…mmm," he muttered. She smiled at that. Apparently, Red was a battler both inside and out, and through and through.

Closing the door, Yellow slipped out of her clothes and into some yellow Pikachu flannel pajamas. Sitting at Blue's mirror, she took out her ponytail and began combing it out. Humming to herself as she did so. When she was done, she tried to tidy up Blue's part of the room.

When that was done, she headed for the door, to decide what to do with the boy sleeping outside in the lobby. Opening it, she quickly found herself face-to-face with the very boy!

Surprised, she jumped back at least a foot. "Red! You scared me! I thought you were still asleep!"

"I was," the boy replied, scratching the back of his neck, in his classic Red-pose. "It turns out books aren't that comfortable to sleep on, especially when you roll off them."

Yellow just shook her head. "Hey Red, I was wondering, do you know what the formula for our assignment was?" she asked.

"Not a clue!" he said, triumphantly. "Why don't we sit on the couch and study?"

She nodded her head, and plopped herself on, grabbing a book. Red sat across from her. She started reading aloud from her book. "Okay, so if you carry this exponent over to the log, it makes the logarithm turn into a ln or does it become b to the 6th power? …….Red, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," he replied absentmindedly. "Did you know your feet are really warm?"

The girl turned several shades of red, before trying to get back to her question. After a couple of minutes, of restless movement, Yellow finally gave up. "Okay, Red, how is this studying?"

"Mmm…good question, but I've got an answer to that" he replied. He draped his arm around her shoulder, and leaned in close. "I am studying. Did you know you were my favorite subject?"

Face flushed, she put the book down. Maybe school could wait 'til tomorrow.

And so could Red's corny jokes…

~*~

**I have to admit, I liked this story a lot better than my first. But yes, I do realize Red was a little…lovey-dovey, but how else could I get them together, and keep Yellow's innocent sounding self?**

**Please review, constructive preferably. Nasty comments, maybe short and sweet, but they don't help me any, which means, I don't improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'm baaaaaaaaaccccccckkkkkkkk!!!!!**

**Anyways… I don't own Pokémon or its branching franchise.**

**~*~**

Blue's P.O.V.

Blue woke up groggily. The sunlight streamed through her window, temporarily blinding her. "What a perfect day to sleep-in," she muttered to herself. Her roommate, Yellow, was probably already in 1st period. With 15 min. to spare, she managed to throw on an outfit and rush out the door.

"And Green says I take a long time to get ready for our dates," she scoffed. However, it took at least 20 min. to get to her class, which started in 17. 5 min. was considered tardy. Blue knew she was terrible at math, but even she knew she wouldn't' be able to get there in time.

She sighed dejectedly and started plodding down the road.

"_Miss Blue? Tardy again are we?" Prof. Elm had said._

"_Sorry Prof.! Ya see, my alarm clock had a dead battery and it didn't go off…"_

"_Yes of course Miss. Blue. That's what you said last time too," he slapped his ruler on the desk with a loud bang. "Now, if you want to graduate from college with a credit in BIO1610, may I suggest getting a new battery?! One more tardy, and you won't be able to get the credit." The professor straightened himself in his desk. "That is all Miss. Blue. You may return to your seat now."_

Blue snapped out of her daydream in time to see a green slim lined car. The window rolled down, to reveal a mop of straight, messy hair, and piercing green eyes. Of course, the last person she needed right now was Mr. Green Oak himself. Sure he was her boyfriend and all, but a woman has her pride, too.

"Need a ride, pesky girl?" the boy asked with a mischievous smile.

Blue knew there was no room for arguing. Her class was starting in less than a quarter of an hour, and the clock was ticking. "Fine," she huffed. He opened the door to the passenger side, and she slid in, her pride mortally wounded.

The ride was quiet, and thankfully only took about 10 min. with Green driving. Soon, she could see the red brick of the college approaching. She breathed a sigh of relief, as the car halted. Being the gentleman, Green got out and opened her door, and she slid out.

"Thanks Green," she replied, forcing herself to swallow her words. "No prob.," he said with a wave of his hand. She turned and began walking off, as Green hit the gas pedal. The car vroomed off, leaving her alone. However, Blue swore she heard a "Smell ya later noisy woman" amidst the mass rubber scraping of his tires.

Blue took a deep breath and walked into class. She smiled at Yellow and quickly sat down.

~*~

**Done! Yay! I'm really proud of this story right now. It's my baby!^^ So no mean reviews please! Unless it's constructive.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola peeps! Nice to see ya again…anyways… don't own Pokémon, no other part of the franchise either…blah blah…**

~*~

Yellow smiled as she saw Blue. Biology would be a lot easier now that "the evolver" was here. Especially, since they were studying the Evolution unit today. Yellow shook her head ruefully. This was a class she struggled with. It wasn't that she was stupid or anything. The blonde was really smart; she never even had a blonde moment! She aced Erica's Aromatherapy and Herbology, and passed with flying colors on Nurse Joy's healing techniques. However, she knew nothing of evolution. In fact, her most famous line was "What's evolution?".

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Blue," said Professor Elm. The man was dressed in a bleach white lab coat that went to his ankles. It swished as he moved. "You were about to be late. That wouldn't be good, would it? One more tardy, and you would've had to serve another detention." With that, the man turned, swishing his coat and walked to the blackboard. He proceeded to write his lecture in the chalk.

Blue sighed as she took her seat by Yellow. Yellow however, flashed her friend a smile. She could tell today would be a great day. Now that everyone she cared about was here.

"Now back to what I was saying," continued the professor. "Some Pokémon can evolve into different forms with evolutionary stones. For example, Kirlia, Poliwhirl, Eevee …"

The professor droned on and on. Blue tried to focus herself. It took most of her willpower to just keep her eyes open. _But please, it wouldn't hurt to just take a little nap. After all, she already knew this. Besides, it was a perfect day for sleeping…_

Blue tried to shake off the spell, but it was useless. It was like there was a Hypno trying to use hypnosis on her. And she couldn't help but slip into the waves of sleep. It was so soothing, and peaceful. She felt she could've stayed there forever, in that warm, comfortable, calm place; just rocking among the waves, listening to the far cries of the seagulls. Yes, she would love to. She could almost go under, if it weren't for Yellow's insistent shaking of her. "Blue!" she whispered fiercely. "Wake up! Professor Elm! He's staring right at you!"

Deep in Blue's mind she heard her. Instantly, the calm sea roughly tossed her onto the shore. "Ms. Blue?" Professor Elm stated.

Immediately, the brunette's head popped up, along with the rest of her body. "Sleeping in class are we?" he said coolly. "Detention. Today. After school. Don't be late."

Inside, Blue sweatdropped. The waves were calm and the seagulls were laughing at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, again. Next installment. Don't own Pokémon. And stuff…**

~*~

Lunchtime was never early enough for Red. An hour before, his stomach had already begun growling, now he was barely holding on, theoretically of course…Taking his tray, he heads over the the table, where his friends were. The boys and girls had somehow separated themselves.

Red walked over to the boys' side. HE was immediately swarmed by his fellow dex holders.

"Hey Red! When are we gonna battle?????" shouted a rather absurd-looking blonde boy. "Since we're both "the battlers" we gotta find out who's the best!"

"Fine, today after school in the field." He hastily replied. Red wanted to get to his food before Dia did… Up from behind him, another boy with a white hat wrapped some measuring tape around his waist.

"Ruby? What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Nothing" came the muffled reply. Red turned to find the red-capped boy with a pin in his mouth.

"NO way are you going to be next to me with that!" Red said, quickly backing away.

"Ah! Come on! I only poked you once with it!" came the reply.

"Where no man should ever be poked!" he snapped back.

"Yo Red!" shouted another boy, this time with gold eyes. "What's up!?"

"Red" nodded an older boy, with messy sandy hair.

"It's Red!" said an older girl, with brown hair.

"Hello Red," blushed a younger blonde girl.

"Gah! Too much!" Red exclaimed. Immediately the volume went down.

Keeping his face down, he set his tray on the table. He could feel Dia's and Pear's eyes burrowing into his skull.

Silver, the quietest, came up to the boy. "Welcome to the table, Red," he said as he patted his shoulder.

Inside, Red sighed. School was definitely going to be interesting.

~*~

**Okay, even by my standards, this was short…I promise to have a longer one next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Of course, I don't own Pokémon, and all that yadda ya pointless stuff. If I did, this wouldn't' be called fanfiction, now would it?**

~*~

Gold headed toward the Gym/Battling class with Coach Brawley. Ironically, the lazy boy enjoyed this class. This was the only period he could use his Pokémon.

As the smell of sweat and body odor wafted outside the gym doors, Gold pool-cued his Pokéball to the ceiling. The capsule opened, revealing purple monkey.

"Hey Ataro!" said the boy. "It's battling time!"

Ataro whooped in excitement and jumped onto his shoulder.

Smiling to himself, he walked in.

"There you are, Gold," boomed Brawly. "You'll be battling against Silver."

Gold smiled. That is until Coach Brawly stopped him. "Hold on! Remember, this is a gym too. So you'll have to go through the obstacle course to get to him."

Gold groaned. He was not about to climb over and under stuff. Suddenly, he came up with an idea. Without anyone noticing, he took out another Pokéball. It opened to reveal a large, brown owl. The owl took flight, with the boy holding tight to its talons. With a mischevious grin directed toward Silver, Gold called back it and released a Sudowoodo.

"Alright Utaro!" he shouted. "Let's do this." Ataro cheered them on.

The red-headed boy smirked.

"Go Sneasel!" he said. The battle was on.

~*~

Silver gasped in disbelief. After an intense battle, his Sneasel was barely standing when Gold had suddenly ordered a rock slide. The Sneasel was immediately buried in rocks.

"Sneasel!" Silver rushed up to the rubble. He frantically combed through, trying to find his childhood friend.

As soon as the dust cleared, he managed to find his Pokémon. To his dismay, Sneasel was unable to move.

"Well, looks like I win!" exclaimed Gold, startling Silver. He almost jumped up in shock, but managed to restrain himself. Instead, he quietly said "Fine".

Coach Brawly, who happened to notice the battle, congratulated Gold.

"Good job on defeating Silver. However, you didn't' go through the obstacle course, so I'm going to count this as a draw."

"What????!!!" Gold's eyes popped out in surprise. "But that will tarnish my perfect win record!" gold was on his knees now, practically crying while everyone else was staring at him. Silver sweatdropped.

At the end of the class, coach announced the classmate with the highest score.

"Silver! Congratulations!" he exclaimed. The red head was shocked, but managed to get over it before anyone noticed.

As the class filed out, Silver saw Gold glaring at him. Gold lipped to him, "This is not over".

Silver sighed.

~*~

**WHooh! Finally done! Do you know how long it takes to type with a cat on your keyboard?**

**Well, anyways, enjoy!**


End file.
